combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
L96A1 Black-Magnum
The L96A1 Black-Magnum is a devastating NX-Rare variant of the L96A1, and a Cosmetic Variant of the L96A1 Super-Magnum. It features a sleek new color scheme, a slight damage boost, and an even faster reload time. Legacy By far, the L96A1 Black-Magnum is technically the ''most powerful Sniper Rifle in the game. It is capable of effortlessly inflicting 999+ damage with a direct hit to the head, and few can withstand its immense damage. Compared to the Super-Magnum, the Black-Magnum has an even ''faster reload time, while it is also capable of inflicting even more damage than the Super-Magnum, making it an exceedingly user-friendly weapon. With its improved reload speed, the purely bolt-action Black-Magnum is in a class of its own. It could practically be considered a semi-automatic weapon; and being an L96A1 family member, it wouldn't draw any negative criticism. The Black-Magnum virtually has the same frame as the rest of the L96A1 series. It also incorporates a Muzzle-Brake (like the Super-Magnum), as well as a more-efficient chamber to increase damage. Unlike the rest of the L96A1 series, it features a unique black-camouflage for stealth and aesthetic prowess. The Black-Magnum also has very few disavantages, but the two most prominent downsides of the Black-Magnum are its accuracy, and the fact that it cannot be silenced, therefore making it ineffective for stealth kills. However, the overwhelming raw damage can easily take down a foe with one shot, making covert firing unnecessary. The accuracy may be lower than most Sniper Rifles, but the Black-Magnum still ''is ''a Sniper Rifle, so it has far better accuracy most of the weapons in the game. All the same, its slightly heavier chamber helps to prevent slightly ''less recoil, though the powerful kick-back still brings it close to the L96A1's original accuracy. In the hands of a skilled marksman, the Black-Magnum can comfortably be adapted to any style of combat, in long ''or close-range combat. This extraordinary weapon can be paired with almost any gun, and still be part of the most efficient and devastating setup in all of CA. Overview Very few weapons can equal the L96A1 Black-Magnum in power, let alone surpass it. Currently, the only weapons that are even close to rivaling the Black-Magnum in terms of power are the L115A3, the M107CQ Air Force/Ghillie, and the DSR-1 Tactical. Because of its extremely high damage and relative ease to kill, the Black-Magnum is featured as one of the Overpowered Weapons within Cabin Fever. To combat the Infected, the special version of the Black-Magnum has been uniquely chambered to penetrate even their tough hide. It can take down most Infected in one shot, regardless of where they are hit, while even the most powerful adversary will succumb to just 2 precise headshots. As the price to being so overpowered, it is considered to be one of the most exclusive and coveted weapons in the game. As such, a large number of players have expressed the desire for a Permanant Black-Magnum. Since it is so devastatingly unbalanced, and the only legitimate way of obtaining it permanantly is to purchase a Weapon Renewal Kit (since the Black-Magnum is never sold in either Shop, therefore the time limit cannot be extended without one), players have often created unique means of trying to persuade the game developers into putting the Black-Magnum on sale. On the other hand, this has long been noticed (and possibly even planned) by Nexon, and they often satiringly reference the Black-Magnum in-game. In fact, a song title from the CA:M is bluntly labeled, "Oh, What a Beautiful Permanant Black-Magnum". Though the chances of obtaining a Black-Magnum are exceedingly slim (as it can only be received via the Supply Crate MYST-N or Supply Case GIFT-N randomly), it frequently appears in different games. This is due to the fact that it was once legendary for the fractional chance of recieving one, but recent petitions (like the ones mentioned above) partially convinced Nexon to make it more popular and obtainable. However, the Black-Magnum is still NEVER sold in the Shop/Black Market, even during sales, and the chances of getting it for an extended duration is still very, very slim. Item of the Week On 4/23/2010, the Black-Magnum was the item of the week. Here is what the review included: "This week’s item of the week is the L96A1 Black-Magnum. This is a heavier variant of a classic sniper rifle chambered for an even more powerful Magnum round. The bolt has also been reworked for a faster reload. Like most sniper rifles, the L96A1 is best on larger maps with lots of open space and hidden positions where a sniper can set up a "nest" to take out unsuspecting victims. According to our Combat Arms soldiers, you'll definitely appreciate the qualities of the L96A1 Black Magnum on Snow Valley, Road Kill, Wave Rider and Two Towers. Fans of this gun also point out that it's more powerful shot can take out opponents even if they're wearing protection and have reported some success in destroying Enforcers in Cabin Fever." Let’s see what a few of your fellow Combat Arms players had to say: “The L96A1 Magnum is a perfect weapon for all-around situations, for popping that annoying sniper's head in Snow Valley, (and) using its one-hit kill power and quick scoping for Junk Flea games.” – Gus A.. “Its tremendous power makes it more or less impossible top tank a shot from this beast of a gun. This gun is in a class of its own. No L9 variant even comes close to the power of this gun. Its bolt speed is so fast one can even say that it is semi-automatic. Overall the best sniper I have used.” – Diego W. “I feel the Black Magnum is best on Snow Valley, sitting on top of the tower picking off opponents like they were sitting still. One beautiful shot to the skull sending the rest of their team into a panic. The best kill is in the dead silence, a shot rings out from your gun, the opponent falls dead.”- Joshua P." Trivia *The firepower of this weapon is notably higher than the Super-Magnum's, which likely means that the Black-Magnum may fire the .338 Lapua Magnum sniper round while the Super-Magnum uses an alternative round. This is probable as there are L96 variants in real life chambered for the .300 Winchester Magnum, otherwise known as the Super-Magnum. *During the Sniper Month and End of the Year sales, the Black-Magnum was one of the few Overpowered Sniper Rifles that were NOT put on sale; the Super-Magnum was offered in its stead. *The Black-Magnum is one of the few weapons that spawn exclusively in Cabin Fever. This rifle will be available after round 11 is reached, and it is one of the most powerful weapons that can be obtained. *The draw rate of this gun is the same as L115A2/3 and L96A1 Artic Wolf/Ghillie; slower than the standard. *This gun has the most damage out of any gun in the game, disregarding any Instant Kill weapons. *This weapon has the highest chance out of any weapon to take out a fully-equipped Spy in one hit. Media Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Rare Weapons Category:Fireteam Category:NX Rare Category:Ultimate Upgrade Category:CF-Exclusive Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Bolt Action Category:NX Weapons Category:Supply Case Weapons Category:Supply Case-Only Category:NX Rare Sniper Rifles Category:NX Sniper Rifles Category:Myst-n only Category:Item Category:Overpowered Weapons Category:Featured Category:Community